minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Illegal, Part 1: Shadows and Secrets
anwy2MPT5RE *This pasta is a W.I.P. Feel free to edit small grammar mistakes! As I logged onto Minecraft that fateful day, I had no idea that my life was about to change forever. It was a normal day. The orange leaves shivered in the cold autumn wind. If I had been paying attention at all, I would have noticed them whispering. Beware! Beware! But I wasn't. I heard nothing. I was instead thinking about the tremendous amount of homework I had. When I got home, the door was locked. As usual. My mind payed careful attention to this fact. I didn't. Little did I know, I would later be worrying about how many times I had locked the door. At the current moment, however, I was focused on homework. I unlocked the door. The house was quiet and still. And why shouldn't it be? My parents were at work. My sister was working at Mojang, five blocks away. I flung my backpack at the foot of the couch and went up to my room. There, my computer beckoned me. I sat down at my desk and turned it on. Minecraft started up like usual, but then, when I tried to select the world I wanted, it said "This page could not be reached. Error: Don't even try it." Hmm... Something seems to be wrong with Minecraft, I thought. Maybe I'll call Sofie. I picked up the phone and dialed 592-520-2897. Sofie: Yes? Who is it? Me: Hey Sis, my Minecraft is acting weird. Like, specifically my world titled "Awesum Wurld." Sofie: Did you even ''try restarting your computer?'' Me: Oh, no... I shut down my computer and turned it back on. Then I did it again. It didn't work. Me: Nope. Sofie: Hm. You might just have to delete the world. Me: No! I can't do that! I worked so hard on it! Sofie: I'll talk to Notch, see if this has happened before. Me: Thanks, Sofie! Then I hung up. I started scrolling through my worlds, but stopped when I saw a new world at the bottom of the screen. It was titled, "Illegal" and I hadn't created it. Those were two very good reasons to not play on it. But when I tried a different world, it didn't work. When I looked back at "Illegal" it said there was someone playing on it! Oh no. I tried a different world, one that all my friends constantly played (though I didn't think much of it). This one also didn't work. My mind was racing. On one hand, I wanted to play Minecraft. Badly. But on the other hand, it was kinda stupid to go on a Minecraft server I didn't know about. Everybody knows that. You know what? ''I thought. ''I'm going on that server. I will never learn to face fear if I don't go on a server my friends are probably trying to prank me with! With that, I opened it. Suddenly my computer started shaking and glowing. My eyes raced around the room. 3:30 was the time on my clock, though my computer said 4 in the morning. The computer glowed brighter and the room began to fade. I blacked out as the room disappeared. I woke up in a large field. But it looked like a garden, or a farm of some sort. And everything was blocky, like I was in Minecraft. But that was impossible, right? But apparently not. A cow walked up to the grass I was standing on, not interested in me, but the meal under me. My name is Shadow. That's all I could think. My name is Shadow and I am not a part of Minecraft. But I was. I walked through the farm, trying not to step on any of the plants. But my foot came down on a large potato and splattered everywhere. Not that I thought that could happen. All of a sudden a young-looking girl with black hair and black T-shirt and pants. I noticed that the tips of her jet-black hair were dyed purple. She spoke. SHE ACTUALLY TALKED. Not in chat. I could hear her. What are you doing? Me: Um. You can talk. Where am I? How do I get back home? All these were tests, to see if I could speak aloud. Apparently, I could. Me: So uh, what's your name? Girl: I'm... Vanessa. Call me Nessa or just Ness. "Vanessa" was the first living thing I'd seen here, besides that cow. I wanted to befriend her and get her to explain what was going on. I was relieved to see that the person playing was just a player, not "Illegal." I'd assumed it was a person or entity. But maybe it was just the name of a town. Or something. Which wasn't a happy thought. Me: So, Nessa, how did you get here? Vanessa: I don't know. My computer screen started shaking... And I landed here. I start to shiver. Two random girls, trapped inside this strange world with no way out. Me: Anyway, want to be friends? We can figure out this mess together. Two heads ''are better then one...'' Vanessa: Sure! And just like that, I had a friend. I was celebrating (in my head, of course) when I saw the dark cloud in the distance. Me: Oh, Herobrine. What is that? Vanessa: I don't know. Maybe it ''is Herobrine.'' Me: ''What????? ''Vanessa: Never mind, I talk like that a lot. Okay then... We have a bigger problem to deal with now. Me: Do you have a shelter we can sit out the storm in? Vanessa: No... I just finished my farm. Me: We need to build one. Now. It turns out Nessa does not have any wood. I gather a few trees' worth and bring it back. Apparently Nessa is faster than she seems, as she already has some brick stairs for a ceiling, some wool, and some cobblestone. I find this weird, but we eventually build a house. It looks good, too. I sketch a quick picture in the drawing pad I find in my pocket. We go into the house and sit on the beds. Me: So, what do we do now? Vanessa: I'm going to go outside and make sure nothing bad is coming. You can do what you want. She exits the house and I turn to my sketchbook. There is also a sort of pencil in there, but no eraser. I sketch the house and all its designs in seconds, in case we need to or want to rebuild it any time. I flip the page and draw a new picture, but this one is of a terrifying sight. A girl with black clothes and black hair, looking almost like Vanessa but without purple tips, with completely white eyes. I shrug off the resemblance to Nessa, however. She comes back in with a worried look on her face. Me: What is it? Vanessa: My broth- I mean, Herobrine is coming! Me: ?! By now I'm panicking. Herobrine? In this world? But how? And why? Nessa sits down on the bed and picks up a box. A shulker box. She starts collecting everything, just leaving the walls. She puts everything in the boxes and hands some to me. Vanessa: Keep these safe. Me: Okay... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ClareBear737 Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World